Races of Nevandaar
Nevandaar houses a number of unique, and defining races. Almost all of which come from the official WOTC material. If you have a custom race you would like me to add, please mention it to me and I can see if and where it fits into the setting. Some official races aren't here, and this is due to not finding a place to slot them in - if you'd like to play a race not on this list, just ask and I might find a way of putting them into the setting :) Some races have been altered slightly for the setting, but have their characteristics generally the same as from the official source material, these are cited as 'Established' races. Aside from pantheons, and origin, they are carbon copies of the official versions of these races. Some races have a few cultural or defining features altered slightly for the setting. This might alter them from the versions found in the source material by a small margin. Generally these races are very similar, but have a couple of unique things or changes for this setting. These will be cited as 'Altered' races. A couple of races have had their entire premise revised. Centaur for instance, are a world apart from the versions represented in the Guildmasters Guide - these will be referred to as 'Changed' races. If you plan on playing an altered, or changed race, please refer to their pages to see how they have been changed and if they still fit your concepts. Common Races Common races are found in just about every major city in Nevandaar. They are plentiful, and easily recognizable, forming a huge bulk of the populace. Dwarves (Hill and Mountain subtypes) (Altered) Elf (High Elf subtype) (Changed) Halfling (Lightfoot and Stout subtypes) (Established) Goliath (Established) Human (Established) Goblins (Altered) Kobolds (Altered) Centaur (Changed) Minotaur (Changed) Orc (Established) Uncommon Races Uncommon races are still prevalent in many cities and locations, just to a much smaller degree than a common race. For every 10 humanoids that are categorized as 'common' there is 1 that is 'uncommon'. Elf (Eladrin, Drow and Wood subtypes) (Changed) Gnomes (Rock and Forest subtypes) (Changed) Half-Elf (Established) Half-Orc (Established) Aasimar (Protector and Scourge subtype) (Changed) Bugbear (Established) Hobgoblin (Established) Lizardfolk (Established) Triton (Established) Yuan-Ti Pureblood (Changed) Tabaxi (Established) Rare Races Rare races are few and far between. Still known, the races are often the subject of discrimination or misunderstanding. For every 200 humanoids that are categorized as 'common' there is 1 that is 'rare'. Dragonborn (all subtypes) (Established) Tiefling (all subtypes) (Altered) Aarakockra (Established) Genasi (all subtypes) (Established) Firbolg (Altered) Kenku (Altered) Warforged (all subtypes) (Changed) Halfling (Ghostwise subtype) (Established) Aasimar (Fallen subtype) (Changed) Tortle (Established) Dwarves (Duergar subtype) (Altered) Gnome (Deep subtype) (Changed) Alien Races An alien race refers to a race that is practically unheard of, or thought near extinction in Nevandaar. There is a limit to having a single player being an 'alien' race in the game. If you want to play one, please make sure no other players are thinking of doing the same thing. Gith (Established) Changling (Established) Simic Hybrid (Changed) Shifter (Established)